Canine AU
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- This AU is not open to public characters. This timeline is split into six eras: the Primal Era; the Canon Era; the Revolution Era; the Modern Era; the Futuristic Era; and the Apocalyptic Era. Each Era lasts about 2000 - 4500 years each. |-|Primal Era= Overview The Primal Era is the first Era of the Canine AU, and the longest, set from the beginning of the Timeline, up until a few hundred years before Darkstalker’s time. In this time period, Pyrrhia and Pantala were much closer, just over two days as the SandWing flies. Each nomadic tribe was ruled by the Cheiftess, and none surpassed 1,000 individuals. Nomadic and very closely knit, three major bloodlines define each tribe. The animi, the royal, and the Marked. The animi are the biggest bloodlines, and each are accepted differently. SkyWings and MudWings despised their animi, while IceWings and SandWings both treated them as second only to the royalty. The NightWings, the SkyWings, the RainWings, and the Pantalan tribes, never had any. The royalty were the core of most legends. Said to have been sent by the moons, gifted with the power of Kulinda, the fierceness of Mwitu, and the wisdom of Tamu. Any dragon with royal blood was required to be their best, and any type of servant was considered an insult, to both the royal and the servant. The marked were a bloodline known for their pure white markings, usually speckles or molted blotches. Considered to be cursed by Kulinda after an attempt to assassinate the royals, they were killed off long before the turn of the Era. Hybrids were nonexistent and tribal tensions were high. While there were no set borders, disputes were common and usually deadly to those involved. Tribe Differences IceWings The IceWings were the most technologically advanced, with a heavily controlled society. The traditions of training the animi and banishing anyone who disagreed with their way of life. They were also the first of the tribes to settle in one place, after an animus built their palace. MudWings The MudWings were the second to settle, trading a hunter-gatherer way of life for a culture based around farming. Their animi were killed off, long before they killed off their Marked. The Marked were originally considered second to the royalty, and usually were governors over different groups, until the Rogues killed the original royal bloodline. NightWings The NightWings were considered as an entire tribe as close to the moons as the royals, and settled soon after the IceWings. Many were able to easily steal or trick other tribes into giving them whatever they wanted. Do to this, they were able to quickly surpass the IceWings in their technology, even without animi. Their Marked were killed off quickly, many of them going into hiding. Legends say they still live on the Claw peninsula, protected by the moons, and one day they will return to avenge their bloodline. RainWings RainWings were the last to settle, living fine in their hunter-mostly-gatherer lifestyle. They were the only tribe to have no Marked or animi bloodlines. Once they did settle, they became the most feared tribe. With acidic venom and a homeland only they can traverse, their neighbors were terrified of them, and they regularly received gifts of treasure and food. They were the first tribe to give different ways of treating food a try, given how much they had to spare. SandWings The SandWings didn’t settle for quite a while, even after their neighbors all did. They traveled in huge caravan from oasis to oasis, attacking anyone that dared cross their desert. After a while, they split into more and more smaller caravans, some claiming an oasis for themselves and building cities. The animi bloodline was the first to do this, closely followed by the Marked. The Marked were the ones to found the Scorpion Den which at the time was called ‘Pit of the Viper.’ SeaWings The SeaWings were rare to see anywhere but the ocean. The SeaWings were the only tribe to not travel in a huge pack, instead living like lone sharks, with groups more then 4 being an incredibly rare sight. They gained their animi through a Marked dragoness named Poison, who traveled to the Ice Kingdom. They were the only tribe to not hate their Marked, and instead all three of their bloodlines were renamed as royalty. Unfortunately, their Marked didn’t seem to carry on, instead having the rare pale colored animi, most notably Prince Albatross and Princess Anemone. SkyWings The SkyWings lived in small, wolf-like packs before they settled. Their animi bloodline was spread between a few, and the same with their Marked. They settled on the most rich mines they had, using the metals they found to make the best weapons, and quickly became a threat to the neighboring tribes. Their Marked and animi were killed off the same way they kill their firescales. Pantalan Tribes The Pantalan tribes settled fairly quickly, as they simply aren’t built for a traveling lifestyle. When they settled, they lived as one in a hive, before slowly branching out into more and more. They had no animi, but all three had a Marked bloodline. The HiveWings were the ones to start killing them off, thinking it a disease. Major Groups The Rogues A stray group of Marked survivors, with the goal of avenging their fallen bloodline. They were led by a mutt named Beast. Major Characters Beast Beast was a third generation Marked Night/Sand mutt, and founder of the Rogues. She demanded vengeance on her murdered brethren, and was killed while ransacking a MudWing village Cheiftess Starheart Starheart was a NightWing royal, and was the first to start killing off the Marked Bloodline. Legend has it she haunts the mountains still, daring them to show themselves so she can murder them and finally rid her tribe of their evil. |-|Canon Era= Overview Tribe Differences IceWings Type Here MudWings Type Here NightWings Type Here RainWings Type Here SandWings Type Here SeaWings Type Here SkyWings Type Here HiveWings Type Here LeafWings Type Here SilkWings Type Here Major Groups The Coyote Pack The Coyote Pack was founded by Coyote, with no real goal in mind, beside protection in numbers. When the founder’s sister, Astronomer, took over, she changed their goal to wiping out the queens. Major cities Major Characters |-|Revolution Era= Overview Tribe Differences IceWings Type Here MudWings Type Here NightWings Type Here RainWings Type Here SandWings Type Here SeaWings Type Here SkyWings Type Here HiveWings Type Here LeafWings Type Here SilkWings Type Here Major Groups Major cities Major Characters |-|Modern Era= Overview Tribe Differences IceWings Type Here MudWings Type Here NightWings Type Here RainWings Type Here SandWings Type Here SeaWings Type Here SkyWings Type Here HiveWings Type Here LeafWings Type Here SilkWings Type Here Major Groups Major cities Major Characters |-|Futuristic Era= Overview Tribe Differences IceWings Type Here MudWings Type Here NightWings Type Here RainWings Type Here SandWings Type Here SeaWings Type Here SkyWings Type Here HiveWings Type Here LeafWings Type Here SilkWings Type Here Major Groups Major cities Major Characters |-|Apocalyptic Era= Overview Tribe Differences IceWings Type Here MudWings Type Here NightWings Type Here RainWings Type Here SandWings Type Here SeaWings Type Here SkyWings Type Here HiveWings Type Here LeafWings Type Here SilkWings Type Here Major Groups Major cities Major Characters Category:Alternate Universes Category:Work In Progress